Enterprises continuously update their applications and infrastructure to accommodate market demands and technology advances. An application update may vary in complexity and may utilize varying levels of enterprise infrastructure. Implementing an application update involves significant testing and auditing to ensure proper performance of the application when implemented. Enterprises spend significant resources planning, executing, and analyzing application updates.